Olivia's Awakening
by FNUP
Summary: Olivia has been married for 15 years, but unhappy for the last 5. She takes a chance on an online dating site, hoping to find someone to talk to but begins a journey of sexual awakening that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! This is my first Scandal story on here. I wrote one for Glee as a favor for a friend. That was awkward since I don't watch Glee. But anyhoo...This is something that's been rolling around in my head for a couple of days. It's going to explore a D/s (Dom/sub) relationship, so if that's not your thing, please don't read on. I'd also like to let y'all know that some of the dialogue between Olivia and Fitz is loosely based on real life conversation I saw on a friend's phone. Happy Reading!**

To say Olivia was bored would be an understatement. She had been married to her husband, Jake for nearly 15 years. After the birth of their third child (surprise!), their relationship had deteriorated to that of roommates. They didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore, and she couldn't remember the last time they had touched one another apart from awkwardly brushing past one another in the hallway. They felt so estranged that when Jake would come into the room and Olivia was naked, she would rush to grab a robe to cover herself. They had discussed a divorce—she wanted out. But Jake insisted they stay together for the children. She was, in a word, stuck.

At 6:15am, when her alarm went off, Olivia got up and began her morning routine. After waking up her oldest two, she went into the bathroom to begin brushing her teeth and washing her face. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she thought to herself, _Is this really my life? How many more days can I go on like this?_ Turning her head from side to side, she inspected her face. The woman she saw was still gorgeous. Not a wrinkle or flaw on her caramel skin, and her deep set, chestnut eyes still shone with a glimmer of the woman she once knew. The woman she vowed that day she would start to get back. She was pulled out of her contemplation by a small voice,

"Mommy? Are you done? I have to go potty," said Jaiden, her 6 year old.

"I'll be out in a minute sweetie," Olivia replied hastily. She was so consumed by her thoughts, she had lost track of time. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and exited to go downstairs and start breakfast.

With Jake finally gone to work and her kids off to school, Olivia set upon the task of checking her work e-mail. She recently had begun taking more time to work from home so she could be there to pick up the kids from after school activities and run them around as needed. While opening her web browser, she came across an add for an online dating service. She wasn't single or looking to date, but there were days when her loneliness was overwhelming and she wished she had someone to talk to. Maybe there were men out there like her who just wanted to talk and commiserate. She thought up a username: GULaw82, uploaded a picture of her from the last family vacation, and setup her search preferences

After about an hour of scrolling and clicking X's, Olivia felt underwhelmed. The guys on this site were either creeps who sent her unsolicited dick pics or they were perverts requesting nudes. She was at the last profile before she was about to exit out of the site when she saw a profile that caught her eye.

DO YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT BEING SUBMISSIVE BUT NEVER HAD ANYONE TO ASK?

ARE YOU OPEN-MINDED SEXUALLY AND EAGER TO PLEASE?

DO YOU HAVE A DESIRE TO BE USED FOR SEXUAL PLEASURE?

I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MARRIED OR SINGLE AS LONG AS YOU'RE DRAMA FREE.

IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, DON'T JUST CLICK "LIKE." SHOW DADDY YOU CAN BE A GOOD GIRL AND SEND ME A MESSAGE SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT YOUR FANTASIES.

Olivia's heart began pounding in her chest and her breathing became shallow. Part of the problem with her sex with Jake was it was so vanilla. She would give him head, and he would swear he liked it, but would never respond. She had all but begged and pleaded with him to pull her hair, slap her ass or something. But she got nothing. Just plain old vanilla sex with him grinding on top of her, breathing heavily into her mouth. Tired of the unsatisfied nights, Olivia would eventually tell him she was too tired when he would try to initiate sex, then take care of it herself—since that's what she would end up doing anyway. With her finger on the mouse, she hovered over the "like" button. Did she really want to do this? Was she willing to open this door? She closed her eyes, clicked like and watched as the message window popped open.

 **GULaw82:** Hi there! I saw your profile, and I'm curious.

 **VermontDom:** I'm here to help. Ask me all of your questions.

 **GULaw82:** I've never done anything like this before. I'm a big control freak. Would something like this work for me?

 **VermontDom:** When you say "control freak" do you mean in the bedroom, or just in general?

 **GULaw82:** Actually both.

 **VermontDom:** I don't have want to control all aspects of your life. I don't even want to control you. I do, however, want to get what I want in the bedroom and control and ensure your pleasure.

Olivia thought long and hard about what she was reading. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she remained intrigued. In the last 15 years, she had never had anyone concerned about her pleasure or what felt good for her. So to read a complete stranger saying that he would invest in it was a heady feeling.

 **GULaw82:** This sounds really intense, but I can't say I would be unwilling.

 **VermontDom:** Well do you like dirty talk.

 **GULaw82:** Very much. My husband can be weird about it though.

 **VermontDom:** Well not me. Will you tell me your name?

Olivia immediately thought better of using her real name.

 **GULaw82:** Carolyn. My name is Carolyn.

 **VermontDom:** My name is Thomas. Nice to meet you Carolyn. Do you want to tell me more about why a nice girl like you seems to be into D/s?

She thought about her answer. How had she gotten here? And could she give the answer without sounding pathetic or desperate?

 **GULaw82:** As I mentioned earlier, I'm used to always being the boss—in the bedroom, at work, and just in general. I want to see what it would be like to take orders instead of always giving them. I want someone to take care of me for a change.

 **VermontDom:** Tell me this: Does the thought of being teased to the point of being right near orgasm excite you? Do you like having to beg for permission to cum?

Olivia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This man was saying all of the things she had wanted to hear from Jake for years.

 **GULaw82:** I've never done that before. But I want it. I want all of it.

 **VermontDom:** So picture this Carolyn. You're laying face down on the bed, blindfolded with your hands tied up to the headboard. I'm touching you all over and telling you how much I desire you? Does that appeal to you?

He said the magic word. _Desire_. Olivia hadn't known desire since the conception of her third child, and even then it was probably the vodka. She wanted to _feel_ wanted. She wanted to feel sexy and appreciated and told what a good girl she was. And the words she was reading were making her hot and wet in places that no man had made hot and wet in years.

 **GULaw1982:** Oh my god yes.

 **VermontDom:** And what if I talk dirty to you baby? Tell you just how wet I want you before I give you my cock?

Olivia could feel her palm sliding down the front of her body and into her pants. She let out a strangled " _Please"_ to herself. She was on track to slide her fingers into her panties until she realized that she hadn't responded.

 **GULaw82:** Please.

 **VermontDom:** Do you think you'd like begging for it? Not being in charge and not knowing when you'll get to cum? Maybe being tied up while I probe that pussy with my tongue.

 **GULaw82:** I think I would love it.

Wait, _what?!_ _This day has gone completely left,_ Olivia thought to herself. If you had told her when she woke up this morning that she would be on the internet talking to a complete stranger about controlling her body, she would have thought you a fool. Was she really this desperate? She wasn't this person. She didn't do this. Maybe that's why it appealed to her so much.

 **VermontDom:** You play shy. But I think you'd love it. I think you'd be unable to move for the feel of my tongue on you. Teasing your clit. Feeling my stubble scrape in between your thighs. Then finally, I'd kiss your pussy like I'd kiss your mouth.

 _Where in the hell did he come from?_ Olivia thought. Jake could live a thousand lifetimes and never learn to say or do anything that could have her writhing in her chair without ever making any physical contact. The game was set. And she quickly decided that she wanted to play.

 **GULaw82:** God, you are a bad man. Do you think you could teach me? To be a good girl for you?

 **VermontDom:** I can teach anyone who's willing. Are you interested? Would you be willing to submit to me?

Olivia thought long and hard about the decision she was going to make. Having a conversation with another lonely married soul was one thing. Submitting to a stranger online is another. This is an entirely different world. She thought very carefully about her answer before typing it and closing out of the browser before she lost her nerve.

 **GULaw82:** Yes.

 **A/N: Well there it is. My first attempt at a story on here. I may or may not continue. I guess it depends on whether or not there is any interest. Leave me a review and let me know. Even if no one likes the story, I'll write at least the second chapter from VermontDom's point of view. Thanks you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 VermontDom

 **A/N: I know this may sound trite, but I am BLOWN AWAY by the feedback for this story. I had no idea that so many people would be interested in an Olitz story with a D/s theme. This chapter will give us some background on VermontDom before we get to the good stuff. Also, I see summa ya'll out here commenting as guests all low-key and stuff *wink, wink*. But seriously, thanks so much for your comments, excitement, and encouragement. Hope you enjoy! Also, please forgive any errors.**

Fitzgerald T. Grant had lived in Vermont for the last 5 years following his divorce. Why on earth he had chosen Vermont still remained a mystery to him. He longed for peace and tranquility, but what he had gotten instead was something that seemed more like a very large city as opposed a state. There was something about it only taking an hour to get from the top of the state to the bottom that really annoyed him. But the land he lived on was beautiful, and he had to admit that it was a nice break from the hustle and bustle of D.C.

His marriage to Millicent "Mellie" Grant lasted only 3 short years. It was a whirlwind romance that lead to engagement and marriage over a brief 4-month period. During their courtship, Fitz had expressed a tendency to take control in the bedroom, but Mellie was not prepared for the depth of his desires. It started off innocently enough—some light bondage here and there, maybe a slap on the ass and some hair pulling-but once talks of punishment for disobedience came about, it proved to be more than she wanted to handle. When she couldn't talk Fitz into a more vanilla sex life, she ended up filing for divorce.

Since his divorce was finalized, Fitz found himself getting deeper and deeper into the lifestyle of a Dominant. He'd had only a handful of submissives in the last few years—he preferred a long-term sub as opposed to a one-night stand—and with each one, he learned more and more about how to be a good Dom, and how to really please a woman. He learned that the Dom/sub relationship is centered around the submissive and her pleasure, and while the Dom gives direction, the sub is really the one in control. He wanted nothing more than to have his sub surrender to him and take her pleasure. That was the ultimate turn-on for him. Unfortunately for him, though, his most recent sub decided that the big city of Montpelier just wasn't big enough for her, and decided to leave for New York. A few weeks later, after not finding what he was looking for at meet-ups and clubs down in Massachusetts, he decided to take out an ad on a popular online dating site. He'd met past subs online before and found that this method fairly effective. He typed out what he thought was an attention-grabbing headline and minimized the window while he waited for responses.

After finding himself stuck in a Wiki-loop for about an hour (he started off looking for historical facts about Vermont and somehow ended up reading about key limes), he checked the minimized window for responses and found that he had gotten a few messages from his ad. He scanned through the messages, of course looking at the pictures first, and quickly deleted the ones who didn't follow directions (obviously) or had messages rife with misspellings. One ad, that featured a profile picture of a caramel-skinned beauty, caught his attention. Not only had she followed his instructions perfectly, but she also wrote with such intelligence. Apart from that, he was always eager to break in a novice. He examined her picture, and it looked to him to have been cropped. Maybe she had a husband or boyfriend? It really made no difference to him as a happy and satisfied woman wouldn't be looking for an alternative in the first place. He quickly typed a response to her message and the two began a conversation. When it came time to exchange names, he figured giving her his middle name, Thomas, would allow him to keep some semblance of anonymity, just in case things didn't go the way he had hoped. They talked, she asked questions, he answered, and overall, he wanted to know why she was interested in this type of relationship.

One of the last things he asked her was if she felt she would be capable of submitting to him. He waited for about 10 minutes for her response before he decided that maybe all they had exchanged had been too much for her and she had lost interest. He minimized the screen and decided to go run make some lunch. After finishing his sandwich and returning to his computer, he opened the screen and saw he had a message.

 **GULaw82: Yes**

Fitz was shocked. He hadn't expected her to agree—at least without a little more conversation. He decided that he would make sure she was sure.

 **VermontDom:** And you're sure? You really think that this is something you might want to do?

 **GULaw82:** I'm sure. I'm very interested in learning. If you think you have the patience to show me.

Fitz thought about what to say next. He found that as a Dom, asking the most direct questions he possibly could would really determine if she was really ready for this.

 **VermontDom:** Tell me, what's your fantasy? If I were there right now, what would you want to be doing?

A pause.

 **GULaw82:** A fantasy I've never shared with anyone would be me on my knees, sucking your cock with your hands in my hair telling me how good I make you feel while guiding my mouth until you came. And then you'd stroke my face and tell me what a good girl I am.

And there was his erection. He hadn't planned on this seeming bored housewife besting him at his own game. He thought he would expose her true shy-girl nature and effectively tell her to go back to her husband or boyfriend and their boring vanilla sex. He hadn't counted on her boldness. And to be honest, he actually believed that this was her fantasy. Not to be outdone, though, Fitz replied.

 **VermontDom:** Shit that's hot. Almost as hot as my personal favorite. And that involves you on your knees sucking my cock while wearing lingerie. You'd have one had in your panties rubbing your clit while you used your other hand to stroke my cock while you blew me. Maybe I'd rub your nipples while I fucked your face. Not hard, though. Just hard enough to make those beautiful brown eyes water.

He knew from the long pause in her response that he had her. Truth be told, his words had done nothing to quell the stiffness in his pants. He decided to up the ante to see if he was affecting her as she was affecting him.

 **VermontDom:** How does that sound? Does that make you wet?

 **GULaw82:** I've never had any man make me as wet as you did just now.

 **VermontDom:** Hell, if you were mine, I'd make sure you were confident in how hard you make my cock, and of course, I'd want you eager to do something about it.

 _If you were mine. Shit_. He thought to himself. He needed to slow things way down. Every experienced Dom knows that nothing happens without a safe meeting first. He felt himself getting way caught up in the dirty talk. There was just something so exciting about finding a woman bold enough to share her fantasies with him without prodding. He needed to determine whether or not she was truly serious before he got too caught up.

 **VermontDom:** But first, before we get to the fun, there are some rules. The first rule is that nothing goes on until we meet. We won't meet in a hotel but in a safe, public place. We can get to know each other a little bit and decide if we want to proceed without any pressure. You need to be able to trust me, especially if I will be tying you up. If you'd like, I'm free Tuesday. We could meet at the Starbucks on South Burlington. Say around 12:30?

Another pause. Fitz should have been nervous, but he knew he had her. He knew that whether she responded now or 3 days from now, her answer would be "yes." She was too curious and had shared too much not to at least meet him. So, he waited.

 **GULaw82:** I'll be there.

 **VermontDom:** Great! See you there. I'll see you there.

 **GULaw82:** But I don't know what you look like.

She was right. He never uploaded a profile picture. In his line of work, the last thing he needed was for his co-workers to find out about his extracurricular activities. He needed to maintain professionalism at all times.

 **VermontDom:** Trust me, I'll see you. Be sure to wear a blue dress for Daddy. That'll be your first test.

And for the first time, he was actually nervous as to how she would respond to his demand. Technically, she wasn't his yet. He was in no position to make demands, and she would be well within her rights to tell him exactly where to go. His face lit up when he saw her reply.

 **GULaw82:** Yes Sir. I'll see you Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please don't stone me or anything like that! I've been super busy with real life, but rest assured, I will not abandon this story. Trust me. I haven't watched Scandal since season 4, yet here I sit typing fanfiction because I love Fitz and Olivia so much. Anyway, I hear you about the chapter lengths, so I hope this one makes ya'll happy. On with the story. I still don't own Scandal.**

 **Sunday**

It was Sunday. Olivia couldn't believe that it was already Sunday. On Friday she had agreed to meet this man, a random internet stranger, at a Starbucks on Tuesday. Who would she even be looking for? It's not like his profile had a picture. _This is crazy,_ she thought. She had half a mind to message him on the site and call the whole thing off. _You've had your fun, you know you've still got it, this has gone far enough,_ were some of the thoughts running through her head. But somehow, those thoughts, the anxiety were all overpowered by sheer curiosity. She wanted to see him—to see what a man who calls himself a Dominant looks like. Would he be middle-aged and overweight? Does he have some sort of freakish deformity that is off-putting making it difficult for him to meet people in person? Is she really being catfished right now and he's actually a 15-year-old girl from Texas who saw a trailer for Fifty Shades and thought it would be hilarious to mess with a woman with such fantasies? This curiosity needed satisfying and for that reason alone, or so she told herself, she decided to go through with the meeting.

But what to wear? Olivia owned a few blue dresses, but none that she felt were right for this type of meeting. In the off chance that he was handsome, she wanted to make sure that she looked good. Shuffling through her closet, she found a royal blue knee-length dress with cap sleeves. The dress wasn't exactly body con, but it wasn't loose fitting, either. When she wore it to Jake's company Christmas party, he mentioned that it might be borderline inappropriate for a wife and mother. With that thought in mind, she decided that this was definitely the dress. She picked her favorite, most comfortable pair of nude pumps (in case she needed to make a run for it) and decided that her ensemble was complete. She was ready to meet Thomas.

 **Tuesday**

Tuesday came so very quickly. Monday night was restless as Olivia was anxiously anticipating noon on Tuesday. _It's not too late to cancel,_ her inner voice said as she stood in the mirror brushing her teeth while trying to tamp down the butterflies in her stomach. She thought she could eat, but the anticipation churning in her belly left her without an appetite. In the end, she decided on a couple of pieces of dry toast because if this guy showed up, the last thing she wanted to do was have her stomach screaming at them in the middle of their conversation. She flat-ironed her hair and decided to keep things simple with a little mascara and a nude lip. After all, it was the middle of the day. She wasn't about to put on a full face of makeup for a trip to Starbucks.

The drive to Starbucks was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Olivia white-knuckled the wheel the whole way there and tried to think of every excuse to turn around and go home without offering him a single explanation. After all, internet people flake on meetings all the time and life still goes on. But with all of the fear and anxiety that comes along with meeting a stranger, there also comes that bit of curiosity that keeps you going. That curiosity not only kept Olivia driving, but it also kept down that toast that threatened to come back up the closer and closer she got to her destination.

Olivia arrived at Starbucks around 11:45 am. She put her car in park and rested her head on the steering wheel while slowly inhaling and exhaling to calm her anxiety. She picked up her phone and messaged Thomas on the dating site letting him know she was there. This was it.

 **GULaw82:** I'm here.

Seconds ticked by like hours. It was excruciating waiting for him to reply back. About 2 minutes went by when she got an alert that she had a message. It was him.

 **VermontDom:** You're punctual. I like that. I'm here too. Come in when you're ready and order a drink. I'll come find you.

 _Holy shit he showed up!_ Olivia could feel the bile creeping to the back of her throat as that damn toast threatened to come up again. This was happening. She refused to succumb to the nausea. _You started this, Olivia Carolyn, and you're going to see it through_ , she pep-talked herself. After a few calming breaths and a count of 20, Olivia got out of her car with her chin high, walked into the store and up to the counter to place her drink order. _There's no going back now._ She placed her order for a Venti black tea and was going through her purse to look for her card to pay when she heard a rich baritone from behind her. "The lady's drink is on me," he said as he slid his black American Express card onto the counter.

Olivia inhaled sharply, squeezed her eyes shut, and let the timbre of his voice wash over her. A few words already had her weak in the knees. She was absolutely terrified that when she turned around, the rest wouldn't quite match. "Carolyn, I presume. Your profile picture doesn't do you justice," Leaning in a bit closer to her ear so only the two of them can hear he said, "You look really good in blue." Olivia turned slowly to meet the man she had corresponded with only for a matter of days. Immediately she was met with a warm smile and steel blue eyes. She took him in from head to toe. Chestnut brown hair with flecks of gray sprinkled neat the temples, those eyes, that smile, his broad shoulders in his impeccably tailored suit, and his 6 foot 2 inch frame. _Holy hell I hit the internet jackpot,_ she thought.

"Hi," she said after taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Hi," he replied back with a slight smile. "Shall we sit, Carolyn?"

"Of course. Lead the way," replied Olivia. She had only been looking at him for 2 minutes and already she had forgotten why she was there. This man called himself a dominant, and from the looks of him, he was very secure in that title. She had every intention of hearing what he had to say.

Fitz led them to a small table outside and away from other patrons' listening ears. After all, a BDSM relationship isn't usually something that's casually discussed over coffee. Once they got outside and were seated, Olivia took a moment to really take in his appearance. His hair was gelled to perfection, his navy suit was perfectly tailored, and every detail was in order from the pin in dark red tie to the perfect, even folds of his pocket square. His shoes were polished and looked as though they might have just been purchased. The man even had flawlessly manicured nails. She was immediately overcome with panic. What if he had some expectation that she couldn't live up to?! What the hell had she gotten herself into?!

Fitz took a moment to take in the beauty across from him. She was gorgeous. He'd had other subs in the past, but none that he was actually attracted to from the beginning. Everything about her was perfect. Her round, chocolate-colored eyes, pouty lips, and flawless face made his heart skip a couple of beats. But he had to keep composure here. This was just the initial meeting. They had a lot to discuss before he could even begin to get excited.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you passed the first two tests with flying colors," he said.

Olivia looked puzzled. "There were tests," she replied quizzically.

"The first test was making sure you were punctual. I've always lived by the phrase 'If you're on time, you're late.' You, my dear, were early. The second was just a basic exercise in following directions. I asked you to wear blue. You wore blue. Gold star. "

Olivia considered his words and asked, "So is this the part where you tell me what a good girl I am?"

Fitz chuckled and said, "You haven't earned a 'good girl'. Yet. So tell me, Carolyn-"

"Olivia," she blurted out. "My real name is Olivia. Carolyn is my middle name, and I was hesitant to give out my first name to a stranger. But since we're here, and we're going to discuss me potentially giving control of my body over to you, if you're going to say my name, I need to hear 'Olivia'."

"Olivia," Fitz practiced saying a couple of times. " I like it. It seems as though great minds think alike. Thomas is my middle name. My first name is Fitzgerald—Fitz, really. I suppose if you're not calling me 'Daddy' or 'Sir,' I'd rather hear Fitz than Thomas."

They both chuckled at their shared choice of internet alias, but the small talk had carried on long enough. Fitz was looking for a new sub, and he really wanted her to be it. But if she wasn't equal to the task, he would need to resume his search.

"So, Olivia," he started, "tell me what you know about BDSM."

Olivia nearly spit out her tea. "Not much," she choked out. "I've heard about spankings, and of course I've seen Fifty Shades of Grey, but apart from that, not much."

Fitz balked at the "Fifty Shades" reference. The series is terrible. Eye-rolling kind of terrible. Christian Grey is an asshole. Fitz took a sip of his coffee and then spoke, "Fifty Shades isn't really an accurate representation of a BDSM relationship. It's a relationship of give and take. You meet my needs, and I'll meet yours. As a Dominant, it's my job to push your limits sexually, and sometimes otherwise, to help you realize and become comfortable with who you are. Submission is freedom. You don't have to worry about if you'll have an orgasm. I'll see to it that you do," he said. "As a matter of fact, I'll see to it that you have several," he replied with a slight grin. He continued, "They may not happen when you want them to, but they'll happen."

Olivia sat soaking in his words. How can giving someone complete control over your body be freeing? Harriet Tubman didn't die for this! Olivia realized that he was asking an awful lot off-top. The type of trust required for this kind of relationship sounds like it would take years to develop. They just met at the end of last week.

"You make it sound so easy. But the fact remains that here we are meeting for the first time in person, and this type of thing sounds like a relationship that would take months at minimum to develop. Is that really what you're looking for," said Olivia.

Fitz replied, "The whole point of this meeting is to give you a better understanding of what the D/s dynamic is truly like, so you can decide if you'd like to proceed. And proceed doesn't mean we have sex tonight, or tomorrow, or even in a month. 'Proceed' means you agree to try it out and see. If I just wanted sex, I could have gotten that anywhere. And if that's what I wanted from you, I would have arranged for us to meet at a hotel instead of here. Look, I get that you're skeptical. And I want to answer all of your questions. But I'm not here to convince you. If you do decide to be mine, that choice has to be made by you. Otherwise, this will never work."

Olivia took in his words. "So what sort of things are you into?", she asked.

"That's really a question I should be asking you," Fitz replied. "What are you into? You've told me a couple of your fantasies when we were chatting-"

Olivia blushed.

"But you didn't tell me specifically what you liked. What makes you scream? What turns you on? Do you have any hard limits, things that are absolutely not going to happen? I meant when I said that this is all about you," Fitz finished.

 _Well it's one thing to talk dirty over the internet, but he's sitting right here looking at me_ , Olivia thought anxiously. For some odd reason, the word "pussy" was a lot easier to type than it was to say.

Fitz leaned back in his chair and stared at Olivia intently, waiting for a response.

She glanced up at him briefly and noted the intensity in his steely blue gaze. It made her nipples stand at attention. _You little freak,_ Olivia silently chided herself. She glanced away from Fitz and pretended it was concentration and not nerves that rendered her unable to make eye contact.

"I guess the hard limits would be easier to start with," she spoke.

"They usually tend to be," Fitz chuckled. "And this doesn't have to be an exhaustive list. If we do go forward and something comes up that you're not comfortable with, you can add it."

Olivia exhaled, "Ok. Well first, definitely no anal. Absolutely positively nothing is going in, on, near, or around my ass."

Fitz let out a laugh, "No anal. Got it. What's next?"

"I don't want to be berated or spit on. And I certainly don't want to be peed on. I'm not playing into anyone's racist fantasy, nor am I willing to play teenage girl to your R. Kelly."

Fitz was glad she had brought up the race play. That has never been something that he was into, and he was glad that she wasn't into it either. That would have been a deal-breaker for him. He reassured Olivia that race play wasn't even on the table and made a note to Google R. Kelly and urination when he got home.

"I don't have any interest in urinating on you. That's actually a hard limit for me too," said Fitz. "Anything else?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Alright, then. Would you like to answer my other questions now?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shook her head no. This was a conversation she'd spent the last few years wishing her husband would have with her. He'd never asked and always assumed he knew. Faked orgasm after faked orgasm went by and he still never figured out that he hadn't actually touched her clit. But now here was this man who was asking her at their first meeting what turned her on and what she liked in bed, and she sat there frozen.

"Hey, it's okay," said Fitz. "If we go any further, you'll have plenty of time to tell me," he said with a wink.

Olivia relaxed a little more after that. She sat back in her chair and decided to beat him at his own game. "What about you? What turns you on," she asked. "And you promised me multiple orgasms, but what's in this for you?"

Fitz stared at her and replied, "I love a woman in lingerie. If you agree to be mine, I'll buy you pieces that you like and that I like to see you in. I'll expect you to dress for my pleasure whenever we meet. I'm also a fan of a nice, sloppy blowjob before sex. I like to cum quick at first so I can fuck my submissive's brain out for hours."

Olivia stared with mouth agape as he matter-of-factly discussed his sexual proclivities so openly in a public place.

Fitz stopped talking when he noticed the look on Olivia's face. "Have I frightened you," he asked.

"No," she replied. "I don't think 'frightened' is the right word. I'm just really surprised with how open you are. I guess I have quite a way to go to get to that point."

"I can help you," said Fitz. "If you let me." He paused, "as a matter of fact, I think we should have exercise one right now. If you feel like you trust me."

"There is no way I'm having sex with you today," Olivia replied, shocked that he would even consider proposing such an idea.

"I don't want to sleep with you today. No experienced Dom would try to have sex on the first meeting. But I would like to take you back to a room I have reserved for out-of-town guests, and I would like to try a trust-building exercise with you."

Olivia was torn. The man, fine as he was, was a stranger. But she had a gut feeling she could trust him. But then there was also the prospect of being found murdered in an alley behind a cheap motel because she left a perfectly good public place to be alone with an internet stranger.

Fitz could see the wheels spinning in her head, and he knew she was struggling. It always starts this way. Asking a woman to follow a strange man to a hotel is a bit of a leap. He hoped that he had piqued her curiosity enough throughout their conversation to convince her to trust him and say yes.

In all her years of being alive, Olivia had never taken a leap as big as this. Well of course, there was replying to his ad in the first place. That was a leap. Then there were their risqué conversations online. Ok that was something. Then meeting him _oh my GOD_ that was huge! But even those pale in comparison to what he was offering—what she was considering.

 _FUCK IT_

"OK. I'll go. But I drive my car, and I'll be sending my best friend my location once we get there in case you decide to murder me."

Fitz chuckled, "You've got yourself a deal. I'll walk you to your car, and then you can follow me. Why don't we exchange phone numbers in case we get separated?"

Olivia agreed to the exchange, and she programmed his number into her phone then called him so he'd have her number.

Fitz walked Olivia to her car then proceeded to his. Olivia waited until she saw the black Range Rover he got into pull out of the parking lot, then she proceeded to follow.

The trip to the hotel was short. Less than 10 minutes. _Shit._ Olivia had hoped that she would have had a little more time to calm her still-unsure mind. But they were there, and this was happening. She watched as Fitz got out of his truck and walked right past her car into the hotel. She watched him in disbelief as she wondered what kind of asshole doesn't open the door for a lady. But did she want the door opened? She wasn't even ready to get out. So she sat. And she waited.

Nearly 20 minutes had gone by when Fitz called her.

"Are you coming in? Or have you changed your mind," he asked.

"I'm coming. I just think it's really rude that you didn't stop and open my door," Olivia barked at him.

"Do you," he asked. "Or is it that you're still unsure, and you were wanting me to come and get you out of your car?" He continued, " I want to do this with you. But this has to be your decision. You have to decide to give yourself to me freely. That's the only way this will work. Now, I'll wait here as long as you're out there, and when you're ready, you can come to room 2217." And with that he hung up.

 _Damn him!_ Olivia cursed. He was right. It would be easier later on to blame him for getting her out of the car when she didn't want to if things happened to go awry. She wanted to go in. She was just so damn nervous! What would happen once she got inside that room? He said no sex, but that leaves room for so many other things. _Well you aren't gonna find out sitting in here, sister_ , she thought. After two big, deep, calming breaths, Olivia put her hand on the handle and opened the door. Just like she did at Starbucks, she put one foot in front of the other and marched into that hotel with her head held high, straight to the elevator, then straight on to room 2217.

She knocked sharply at the door twice, and it opened almost immediately. Fitz smiled a crooked smile at her. "Glad you decided to come up."

Olivia took a moment to take in his attire. He had taken off his blazer and tie and was clad only in his crisp white dress shirt and suit pants. He looked far more relaxed than he did at Starbucks.

Fitz could sense the tension coming from Olivia. "Did you send your friend the location?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. I want you to feel comfortable. I guess I should give you the dime tour while we're right here." He pointed directly across the room to a door on the left side of the bed. "Over there is the closet, and the other door on the right is the restroom. If you'd like anything to eat or drink, help yourself to whatever is in the mini-fridge or we can always order room service. They service this suite 24/7. May I offer you a water?"

Olivia shook her head no. She stood in the center of the room taking in the décor, and she could feel Fitz staring at her. She pretended to be oblivious to his gaze as she found a particularly interesting pattern that the wallpaper made over by the window. Fitz knew what she was doing, and not one to be ignored, he circled behind her, and pressed his front to her back. Olivia had been without good sex for a while, but she knew the unmistakable feel of a dick on her ass. She inhaled sharply as she felt him move her hair to one side and start trailing small kisses down the side of her neck.

Olivia exhaled sharply as she felt the heady combination of butterflies in her stomach, her nipples hardening, and her pussy flooding.

"Since you wouldn't tell me at Starbucks what it is you like, I suppose I'll have to learn as we go," said Fitz. "Now, does this feel good? Just yes or no will do. I'll even take a nod." He continued kissing up and down the side of her neck, alternating between small nibbles and kisses. He would go up and kiss that long-neglected spot behind her ear that made her moan and then stop once he heard her make a sound.

"I asked for a 'yes' or a 'no', Olivia," Fitz said in a sterner tone of voice.

"Yes," Olivia breathed out, shocked at how this man was playing her like a fiddle after 5 minutes.

"Good."

It wasn't lost on Olivia that Fitz had his hands at his sides. He wasn't pawing at her like Jake did. He continued kissing her neck and alternating sides then stopped suddenly. Olivia was snatched out of her lusty haze and looked back at Fitz confused.

He seemed to pay her no mind as he took in her parted lips and flushed appearance. He took a step back from her and looked into her eyes as she turned all the way around to face him, ready for what was to come next.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded.

Any reasonable woman would have slapped this man's face and walked out of the room. Olivia decided that she had passed beyond the realm of the reasonable. She faced away from him and unzipped her dress. Either she was going to trust him or not, there was no in-between. So she decided to go for it. She turned back around and looked at him as she let her dress fall to the floor.

She stood there in nothing but her baby pink bra and panty set (thank God she wore the cute ones) and her heels. She took in his appearance. His ears and nose were bright red, and he sported an erection that was visible through his slacks. But he made no move to pounce on her. He looked her over from head to toe. His gaze made Olivia admittedly uncomfortable. He circled behind her and stopped to run his finger from the top of her spine to the top of her ass.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered as she shivered under his touch. She had been in a perpetual state of arousal since he started the assault on her neck. She wanted him to kiss her or something—anything to move the torture along faster.

"I want you to go over and sit on the bed," Fitz said.

Olivia walked over to the bed a little disheartened. She thought for sure he would remove the rest of her clothes and have his way with her. Or at least that's what she had hoped for. She felt like such a slut. But this man aroused her in a way no other man had before. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Fitz to give her further instructions.

"Lie back," he directed.

Olivia lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. In her daze, she hadn't noticed that Fitz had tied her wrist to the bedpost. She looked down at him in alarm as he was using the restraint on her other wrist.

"Is this too much," he asked. "We can stop any time. But, this is the exercise in trust. I'll leave your legs free for now. What's the word you want to yell if you start to get uncomfortable?"

Olivia thought, "Barracuda?"

Fitz laughed, "The safeword should be something that we wouldn't really say all the time, but it should also be something that you'll remember if things get too intense."

Olivia thought again. "Bananas!"

This would be the fifth time he's had 'bananas' used as a safeword, so he wouldn't likely forget it.

"Bananas it is," he said. "Now lie back and let me take care of you."

Olivia eased herself back down and let her mind wander. She felt his gaze again and looked up to meet his eyes. "So damn beautiful," she heard him mutter again.

He knelt beside her on the bed and caressed her cheek. When he grabbed her face, she thought for sure he would kiss her, but instead, he turned her head and began kissing her neck again. This time, he kissed down her neck, her collarbone, between her breasts, and down to her belly button. Olivia lay arms restrained and writhing on the bed with the feel of his lips on her and each brush of his tongue. He placed his hands on her panties and looked up into her eyes to check for any sign of hesitance. When he saw none, he slid them down her legs.

For the first time ever, Olivia was in bed with a man who was still fully clothed while she lay there practically naked. Once her underwear was removed, Fitz began the work of restraining her legs. Again, looking for any sign of discomfort from Olivia, he proceeded with caution. When she seemed to give him the go-ahead, he restrained both legs.

Fitz sat back on his haunches and admired his handiwork. He unhooked the clasp at the front of her bra and released her breasts. NOW he was satisfied. She was there, completely bare and spread eagle before him.

Olivia couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. This was the only man other than her husband to see her naked. And even he had to wait until they had been dating for a year before they had sex! But this didn't feel wrong. She was anxious, but this _was_ a stranger, so she felt that was valid. But what if her body didn't meet his expectations. She'd always felt somehow frumpier after giving birth. What if he didn't think she was sexy?

As if he read her thoughts, Fitz said, "You are so sexy. If I hadn't made a promise that there would be no sex tonight, I'd have you on my cock so I could fuck every insecurity out of your beautiful mind." Olivia gasped. "But...seeing as I'm a man of my word, I guess that will have to wait."

He begins to caress her breasts, paying attention to the nipples. Olivia's eyes roll back into her head as he teases her nipples to stiff peaks. He takes his time, toying with one with his tongue while teasing the other with his hand. Olivia feels herself getting so wet, she's afraid she might be soaking the comforter. The feeling is indescribable. He's teasing her relentlessly and she's unable to move away or grab hold of anything to help relieve the tension, so she's forced to take every bit of pleasure he's giving her. Fitz sits up and stares at Olivia while he reaches into the bedside table. He pulls out an object with a handle and several tassels on it. He can see Olivia coming down from her high and looking at him with a question.

"It's a flogger," he says. "It won't hurt. Today," he says with a glint in his eyes.

He takes the flogger and drags it from Olivia's neck all the way down to her pussy. He flips it in a circular motion over her nipples, down her belly, and over her clit. The pleasure is almost unbearable.

"Oh God, right there! Please right there," she screams as he spends a little more time on her clit. She feels her orgasm approaching and knows it's gonna be a hard one if he would just keep that up for a few seconds more.

"I'm cumming," she cried. It was right there. Her toes were about to curl, and she was about to explode. And then he stopped. Olivia just missed her orgasm by a fraction of a second. Her eyes flew open, and she was fully prepared to curse him out. But then she remembered that her current position didn't really afford her the upper hand, so she decided to change her strategy. She was about to ask Fitz why he stopped when she felt his hand sliding down to her core. He dipped his finger into her wetness and let out a low growl. "Did you like that," he rumbled in her ear. "I can tell you did. Your pussy is so wet, baby. Did I make you this wet?"

Olivia's back arched as high as it could with the baritone of his voice coupled with the circles he was making around her clit with his index finger.

"You know, " he started, "it's really rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question." He slid his index and middle fingers inside her and began to fuck her with his fingers. "How can you be my good girl if you won't even answer me when I ask you a simple question," he asked casually. He could tell that Olivia was close. He wanted her to cum, but not yet. "Shall I ask again," he commanded as his fingers picked up speed and his tongue circled her nipple.

"No. Sir," Olivia choked out.

"Okay, so what do I want to hear," Fitz asked.

At this point, the way he had her feeling, Olivia would have given him the nuclear codes if she had them.

"You did, oh GOD you made it so wet," Olivia screamed. But that wasn't satisfactory for Fitz. He needed her to say back to him what he had said to her.

"But what got wet," he asked casually as he pulled out his fingers He dipped his fingers then smeared some of her juices onto her nipple, which he promptly sucked off.

"You taste so good," he growled in her ear. "I think I want you to cum so I can taste some more. But first, what did I make wet?"

Olivia was gone. "My pussy! You made my pussy so wet!," she yelled. She didn't have time to be shy, hell she wanted him to finish the job.

As soon as she said the magic word, Fitz hovered got up on his knees and said, "Look at me."

Olivia watched as he slid down her body and latched on to her pussy, instantly sucking her clit into his mouth. He sucked and licked at her clit like a man starved, and it didn't take long to finish her off. The feel of his tongue coupled with the intensity of his stare and the pull of the restraints made Olivia have the best orgasm of her life.

Olivia announced her orgasm and her body was wracked with spasms. It's always at this point Fitz is thankful for restraints, otherwise his neck would get snapped. He was also glad that she couldn't close her legs because as soon as she announced she was cumming, he sucked her clit back into his mouth and inserted two fingers into her pussy.

Olivia came for what felt like an eternity. When she didn't think she could cum again, she came. She couldn't tell if it was just one long orgasm or if it were multiple ones, and frankly, she didn't care. She relished the feel of his soft, warm tongue caressing her clit until the last of the spasms subsided. Once the aftershocks stopped, Fitz began to undo the restraints, first on her legs, then on her arms. He handed her a bottle of water that was on the table next to the bed, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her while she came down.

Olivia felt a crash, not unlike what one would feel after a sugar high, or a caffeine high. She suddenly felt tired and groggy. Like all she wanted was a nap.

"It's your body going back to baseline. Don't worry. It's normal," Fitz said. "You've been running on adrenaline and endorphins since we started and now those levels are going down. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine here," Olivia replied. "I think I might take a nap."

"Before you nap, I think we should talk you know? Kind of debrief?"

Olivia couldn't keep her eyes open a second longer. "Nap first, debrief later," she replied sleepily. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and lay there for a few minutes until he was sure she was asleep. Then he slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to handle some unfinished business.

 **A/N: That's where I'll leave it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed! A fun fact: what Olivia is experiencing is called "sub letdown" and it's a very real thing. Fitz's explanation is actually what happens! Until next time! I'll try not to stay away so long.**


End file.
